


Pumpkin

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [8]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cute, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Pumpkin

Rin grumpily made his way to Mephisto’s office. He didn’t know why the old guy had called him up and he didn’t care. Just because he was related to Rin doesn’t mean he should abuse that power.

Rin sighed before braving destruction and pushed open the large oak doors. Open them opening Amaimon turned with wide eyes to stare awkwardly at Rin.

Rin rolled his eyes at the behavior before making his way to Mephisto. Upon reaching them he took in their confused looks. Rin looked down at himself before looking behind him. Confused he yelled at them, “What?!”

To his surprise, they looked at each other before looking back at Rin. Amaimon pointed at his shirt to Rin’s confusion. “Why do you have a … plant on your shirt?”

“A plant?” Rin looked down to see a pumpkin smiling up at him from his shirt. “You mean a pumpkin?”

“Yes. A pumpkin.” Mephisto nodded as he leaned forward placing his head on his combined hands. “What sort of human purpose does this hold?”

Rin looked at the pumpkin before shrugging, “It’s just a decoration for Halloween.”

Amaimon looked interested as he leaned closer sniffing at the shirt, “Halloween?”

Mephisto nodded his head at that and leaned back in his chair. “I’ve heard of this festival. Are you going?”

Rin shook his head at them dumbfoundedly. “It happens on the 31st. All you do is celebrate it by giving or getting candy.”

“Candy?!” Amaimon giddily clapped his hands in joy. “I want to celebrate it.”

Run shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly in response. “I mean it’s only the eighth. You’ll have to wait till there’s a festival or till the 31st.”

Mephisto shook his head to calm his brother down as he leaned back forward in confusion. “I still don’t understand something. Why a pumpkin?”

“Ah. You carve a face and put a candle in it. This way on the 31st when the veil between the worlds is weak the spirits can be guided to their homes. The light repels the bad spirits.” Rin nodded glad that he at least knew this much.

“That’s intriguing,” Mephisto commented as he rubbed his chin in thought. “It would be wise to place pumpkins out for our brothers. If they decide to visit of course.” A grin formed across Mephisto’s face as he nodded and jumped up to grab a shocked Rin’s arm.

Amaimon jumped up as well and grabbed Rin’s other arm as he was lead from the room. “TO THE PUMPKINS!” Amaimon gleefully pulled before they both stopped abruptly.

They both turned to look at Rin as he sighed once more. “Pumpkins are at a pumpkin patch or sold in a store.”

Mephisto nodded sharply before pulling them away towards the exit. Pumpkins. Of all things.


End file.
